Living For You
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: Darkness is coming, Temptation is rising, The Light is born.


. . . . . . . . . . .  
~**__Living_For_You__**~  
  
A.N: Enjoy this bit of insanity. I hope you like my craziness! I'm trying to stretch my writer's creativity once more, through something I've rarely done, romance, teen romance, passion romance, adult romance, slight comedy, definate jealousy, rage, despair, fury, angst, brutality, slight sadism and masochism. But hey, the sadism and masochism, are to be expected, this is me afterall.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Wolf Lake or anything else.  
  
Storyline: Darkness is coming, Temptation is rising, The Light is born.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PROLOGUE: Just A Girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whisper, whisper, through the trees.  
  
She ran through the dark woods, pausing once, only once, to signal the Pack.  
  
||Darkness is coming.||  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heat, sedate, lethargy.  
  
Dark brown eyes openned and peered out through light brown lashes.  
  
It wasn't even a drug, it was an herbal energy booster.  
  
It shouldn't effect her like this.  
  
Maybe it was the mix of controlled, hidden, pain, despair, anger, apathy, plus the liquor which caused this.  
  
No, it was the drug.  
  
No, no, not a drug, an herbal energy booster.  
  
Dark Eyes sighed whatever it was, she hated it, loathed it, loved it.  
  
Knife trailing over her stomach, she surrendered to the darkness.  
  
And outside, in the deeper woods, a lone wolf shrank away from an intimidating new scent, then relaxed, it was /just a girl./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophia grumbled under her breath, the last few nights had been mildly upsetting, but she had controlled herself. She didn't change. And then someone popped into her room, a dead someone. She glanced at the figure sprawled in her bed. Okay, a not-so-dead someone.  
  
Dark Eyes woke, peered up through the halo of hair, "Hey sis."  
  
Sophia sighed, she couldn't get mad at her, though she did try. "Where's Dani?"  
  
Dark Eyes purred lightly and lifted herself languorously from the bed, "She's gonna meet us at the school. Wanna come play first?"  
  
Sophia shook her head and tossed Dark Eyes some clothes, "It's faded, I know that much, stop acting that way."  
  
Dark Eyes pouted but stood and changed into the dark blue jeans and dark purple turtleneck swiftly, "I was trying to keep that attitude for a reason doll face."  
  
"Oh?" Sophia said drily.  
  
"Piss popsicle off," Dark Eyes said with a smirk.  
  
Sophia rolled her eyes, "Don't, he's already gonna be shocked his two dead daughters are popping up everywhere."  
  
Dark Eyes nodded and brushed out the tangles in her hair. As her sister had dark honey brown hair to her mid back-well, almost- Dark Eyes had a natural mix of metalic bronze, red, violet and matte black and brown. Shoulder length bangs, boy cut hair - growing out though, so she could be a professional actress - breast length fray at the nape of her neck. "C'mon sis, might as well break it to him then."  
  
Sophia smiled, slightly shocked, as her sister danced down the stairs, "Of course, Leslie..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle Donner was not a patient woman.  
  
Okay, okay. She was not a patient /girl./  
  
She knew something was up when her sister wanted to suddenly come back to the town they ranaway from, after convincing everyone they could that they had died. She just wanted to finally see Sophia again before she approached her father, Leslie had decided that she wanted to see both at the same time. Danielle sulked slightly, Leslie was going to give their father a heartattack. The bad thing was, Leslie didn't care. Nope, her sister was as apathetic as, well, something completely and totally apathetic.  
  
When kids, teens, started coming to the school she knew she'd have to explain herself to those who knew her. Then she saw her sisters walk up, Leslie glowing and mischevious as hell, and Sophia looking like people were popping in and out of graves to dance the macarena. She couldn't help it, she colapsed against the fence, laughing her ass off. Leslie smirked and tugged lightly on her waist length bluish-brown hair and waved on her way in. Sophia burst into teary-eyed laughter as well, running after she dropped a cockroach down Danielle's shirt. Danielle gave a screech and ran after them.  
  
Sherman Blackstone looked out his office window with a raised eyebrow. It looks like trouble was back.  
  
Mischeif lightened his dark, age-old, eyes. After all, not many Keepers could stake claim on them, even if it was only Pack claim. Not them.  
  
/The three./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: Hill Kids  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle draped herself in her chair flirtatiously. Licking her lips as she gazed here and there at the boys she found cute.  
  
Sophia buried her head in her hands and shook with silent laughter.  
  
Leslie sat in a corner, farthest from everyone, glancing at people, sizing them up.  
  
When a new teacher entered, not Ms. Avery, Sophia sat straight up, her sisters come back, now a new teacher? Didn't seem like a coincedence to her.  
  
Danielle and Leslie mentally groaned, and Sophia heard them. The teacher smiled at the class, "Hello everyone, I'm your new substitute till Ms. Avery comes back from vacation. My name is Mr. Helljadro."  
  
Most of the girls swooned over the young looking teacher, and in truth he actually was just 23, with his slightly tousled dark silver hair and clear gray eyes.  
  
Danielle and Leslie shared a mental sigh, 'Oh shit.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leslie spewed forth a mental plethora of curses, Danielle mentally nodding and agreeing to everyone. Sophia fought to keep a blush off her face as she listened to her sister, and earned a bigger vocabulary in the process. When class was over she saw the teacher smirk at both Leslie and Danielle before going back to writing things in his little black book, the teacher's black book of course, grades.  
  
Sophia was having a harder and harder time containing her blushes as the lunch period began, "Will you both please stop," She said in exsasperation.  
  
Danielle winced and Leslie just pouted, "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leslie peered through the foliage as the Brat Pack approached her suddenly wary and resigned sister. Sophia was about to snap at a blonde who was growling at her, but then Danielle appeared and began a full makeout session with a brunette named Sean. Leslie rolled her eyes and turnned to the school gate once more. Watching the lithe movements of a steel gray wolf as he chased down a silken white female.  
  
Tension and pain raced through her and she finally let go of some of it. Expounding the pent-up energy by jumpping down and slapping the blonde, when she was about to signal her friends to seperate Danielle and Sean. Sophia threw her hands in the air in exsasperation, again, she'd given up trying to define the insanity that was her sisters. Instead she dodged Luke, again, and dropped another cockroach down Danielle's shirt. Instantaneously Danielle abandoned her new mate, yes, she claimed him well and securely, and jumpped at her curently running away sister.  
  
Leslie gazed over the gates, into the woods, for the gray wolf once more, before slinking into the halls of the school, not five seconds before the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period. Lucas Cates cursed mentally, the two new students were seriously impeding him from claiming Sophia as his, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
Leslie, Danielle, meet the /Hill Kids./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: History of The Triplets, Temptation and Darkness's Truth, Their Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An open window let a small gust of air into the empty room, fanning the pages of a small black book.  
  
_"And_so_it_began._._._  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"She_had_successfully_left_them_all_behind._._._  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"Then_came_the_birth_of_the_three,_her_prides_and_joys,_her_triplets._._._  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"Then_/they/_came,_to_take_her_back._._._  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"No_matter_how_much_she_fought,_they_got_her_in_the_end._._._  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"She_was_alone._._._The_mid- child._They_came_for_her_sisters,_as_they_had_come_for_her_mother._,_,_  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"They_were_too_late._The_children_too_smart._._._It_was_done._._._They_were _presumed_dead._  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"He_reveled_in_her_taste,_the_texture_of_her_skin,_her_fur._They_had_someth ing_no_other_could_lay_claim_to._Their_mates,_their_brides,_his_Darkness,_hi s_Temptation."_  
  
/Flip/  
  
_"He'd_grown_careless,_she_had_fled,_taking_her_sister_as_well._Now_Jameson_ was_back,_their_leader,_their_teacher,_Their_savior."_  
  
/Fli-/  
  
Jameson Helljadro shut the book with a snap, smirking at the enraged gleam in Leslie's eyes. "You can't keep running. What I want, I get," He called after her.  
  
She pierced him with a glare. "I've escaped tighter holds than yours. I belong to no one but me."  
  
He smirked as she left to her locker, before the three went home. "You belong to more than you. You belong to the Packs that lay claim on your soul. The Packs you fought to form and raise. The Gatherings you and your sister have made. You belong to /him,/ as much as I don't care to admit it. And you belong to /me./"  
  
But he knew, the Gathering he had enveloped the two of them into had a greater claim than his.  
  
And yet, it's true.  
  
||Temptation is rising.||  
  
He moved, locking down the room. On the black book was emblazoned in gold.  
  
/History of the Triplets./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Temptation entwined about Darkness. Nipping gently at her chin to show her loyalty to her gift, her savior, before rushing forth to find a new hunting grounds for the family.  
  
Darkness curled about herself, till she raised her head to see both her father and other sister approaching.  
  
Sophia stood stock-still in shock, her father, Matthew Donner, much the same.  
  
They knew, Temptation came back at the silent summons her sister sent out.  
  
Both shifted, and let their natures embrace their family, instigating their Changes. Darkness breaking down Sophia's last barrier against the Change.  
  
They knew...  
  
/Temptation and Darkness's Truth./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophia blushed slightly underneath John's dark gaze. "I-i'm sorry Mr. Kanin, but I've no clue where Ruby could be!" That was partially true, she /didn't/ have a clue, but on a different matter other than Ruby.  
  
Danielle saw the slight, sad, gleam that flashed gold in her sister's eyes before it faded. 'Hmmm...' She thought absently, 'What does that mean?'  
  
John finally left, then Leslie and Danielle took Sophia outside by gentle persuasion, on Danielle's part.  
  
Outside they helpped her through her first concious flip.  
  
Nuzzling her when she did something good, coaxing her when she was going astray.  
  
Sophia was startled, she hadn't expected /that/ on her first flip. She had been worried she'd be stumbling alone through the whole thing, lost, confused.  
  
Danielle's sad eyes showed her that they'd heard her thoughts. Leslie nudged her flank gently.  
  
They were sisters. They were triplets.  
  
They'd always stick together.  
  
They'd always protect her.  
  
/Their Light./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4: Darkness, Temptation and Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As night settled upon the woods of Wolf Lake three wolves danced, uncontained and unfettered. One, shyly. One, sensuously. One, ferally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John Kanin shifted on bed. Sophia had seemed nervous earlier, nervous and secretive, when he was asking about Ruby. He had a feeling it wasn't just the normal town apprehension about Ruby Cates, but something else. And the thing he was having such a hard time with was, why the hell was it bugging the shit out of him that he couldn't figure it out?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leslie smirked as she lay besides her sisters. The last traces of her blue-black fur-tinted with hints of metalic bronze, white, silver, gold, violet and red-fading into pale gold creme colored skin.  
  
Danielle lay on her side and gazed at her shyer sister, Sophia. Traces of silky blue-grey fur brushing her skin before fading into the darker olive tan once more.  
  
Sophia sat with her knees brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. Her snow-white fur already gone and her lightly tanned ivory creme skin fully revealed. "I wont be able to hide this." Their father was out at some of his old hunting grounds, to see what had changed since he was there last, 16 years ago.  
  
Danielle gazed up at her with innocent curiosity while Leslie rolled onto her side and looked at her sister gently, "Do you really want to?"  
  
Sophia thought about this, "From Luke, yes. From the rest? No."  
  
"Why Luke?" Danielle asked innocently.  
  
Realization flashed pure silver in Leslie's eyes, "He's gonna try and mate you isn't he."  
  
Sophia nodded, startled at her sister's perception, and gentleness hidden under the fury of violence. "I don't want to though, I love someone else, but he's taken."  
  
Danielle's mouth opened into a little mou of surprise, and realization rocked through her as well, a sensuous red haze flooding her eyes. "Plus the fact that he's waaaay to old for you, and human."  
  
Leslie smirked, the little things adding up and clicking solidly into place. "Ahhh, I was wondering why the change of scent, the nervousness, the heat."  
  
Sophia stared out at the navy silk expanse of sky, "Dad might understand, except the age part, after all, he too fell in love with a human."  
  
Danielle shook her head lightly, "But the human he loved wasn't trapped between the furrows of the White Wolf's teats. Ruby Cates isn't one to let go easily."  
  
Leslie traced the pathes of the stars, "Neither is Tyler Creed though," She turnned on her stomach to stare into her sisters's eyes, "And neither is Lucas Cates." Leslie closed her eyes before her pain could show. Not for the steel gray one. Not for the Devil himself, Tyler. She wouldn't let it. Not with what she was.  
  
The moon swept through the trees, calling, calling.  
  
/Darkness./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke shifted subtley into his wolf form his light silver-gray fur rippling over him as he broke into a run over the fields. Presley was there, waiting, but she seemed troubled. Luke knew why. Sean had been claimed, by an outsider. Presley's best friend since they were young had been effortlessly taken away, and she wasn't sure he'd still be her friend. After Presley nearly attacked Danielle Sean had railed on her before leaving. Presley looked bitterly up at the dark sky before running with Luke to find the other Hill Kids, the other's of the youth Pack.  
  
Tonight there would be a meeting for the youths, about the two newcomers in town, and who they could be.  
  
Presley was not one to be crossed.  
  
Especially, by an outsider.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle ran freely to the edge of Wolf Lake, the three had split up to hunt. Leslie, to do whatever she did in the darkness. Currently Sophia was out looking for her father, to see if he was all right. Danielle shook herself, there was Sean, standing by the edge of the Lake as well. She shifted and went to stand with him, the appreciation in his eyes making her smile. She was, afterall, a Donner.  
  
/Temptation./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophia laughed lightly as she watched her sister run about. She seemed so much freer when not as a human. Sophia realised that her sister must spend most of her time as a wolf, rather than a human, she must not be used to being a human too often or long to act this way. Since Sophia was new to the whole thing with Flipping and Shifting she had put her clothes back on as soon as she decided that that had been enough Wolfyness for the night.  
  
In the bushes four pairs of eyes watched the odd scene before them. A wolf and her sister.  
  
Sophia put her head on her knees and looked up at the sky. That's when the wolf shifted from Darkness to Leslie. She sat next to her sister and put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon sis. popsicle's probably waiting for us."  
  
Sophia nodded and stood, "Well Darkness, lead the way."  
  
Leslie smirked and laughed, "Let's warn Dani first, unless she and her mate are..."  
  
"Busy," Both Leslie and Sophia said at the same time.  
  
Leslie smiled and trailed behind Sophia, she'd felt someone watching. And she was worried, the Skinwalkers had enemies, but so did the Catalysts and the Clan.  
  
Soon she might need to call in reinforcments. She looked at the phone in her hand, the bag Sophia had given her.  
  
Nah, she was a Donner, she'd make it.  
  
With this thought she sped up to keep her sister in sight, might as well be careful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presley and Luke stood in shock, "Well," Luke said drily, "Atleast you don't have to be worried about being taken down by a human, she's a Skinwalker."  
  
Presley growled, "But that means that her sister might be one as well, and I thought we didn't let outsiders mate into the Pack."  
  
Luke nodded, "We'll have to tell V."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyler had stopped chasing Ruby when he'd nearly killed her after she'd stopped so suddenly. They'd both been startled at the sight before them. Two new-comers to the town and one was a Skinwalker? And Sophia knew but didn't tell anyone? She was the daughter of the man who would be Alpha, even if she was a half-breed, it didn't make any sense. They saw the girl that had changed stop, a phone in her hand from the bag Sophia had given her, She was about to put it away when it began ringing, "Hello?"  
  
There was a pause, she seemed to tense, "John, John explain yourself calmly here." She tensed some more, "Shit, I'll be right there." She threw the phone in the bag and yelled to Sophia, "Hey sis! Forth quad! Kanin's in trouble! Aparently he called Dani first but..." She seemed to be hesitant to say something. "It was the Clan."  
  
Sophia had paused, turnning to her. She cursed, stripped, and shifted, running for the edge of the lake.  
  
Ruby and Tyler both stopped, and froze. Sophia had flipped but didn't tell anyone? Did her father even know?  
  
The other girl seemed to be upset about something as she put Sophia's clothes into her bag., "Really now, she doesn't want anyone to know and then Flips without checking if there are people around? Dammit Light I thought you knew better." She seemed to debate something before just sauntering off. "Hell, he ain't /my/ boyfriend, let her run."  
  
Ruby stumbled and fell from the bushes and Leslie turnned sharply, "Don't worry, he ain't her's either. I meant you."  
  
Leslie came foreward, to help Ruby up, when Tyler jumpped in front of her, defensively. Leslie stiffened, "If you see Sophie again, tell her Light doesn't always win. She'll know what it means." Then Leslie turnned and fled, this time at a run.  
  
Tyler turnned to Ruby, but she'd disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruby bit her lower lip. From what the other had said Sophia had a crush on John, but since he belonged to Ruby she didn't do anything. Then Ruby thought of something else she'd noticed. The other's scent had changed when Tyler had jumpped out of the bushes. Did she like him?  
  
Ruby chuckled at the thought, someone like Tyler? Yeah right, who'd like an abusive jerk? (cute abusive jerk with a nice voice *Leslie grumbles lightly*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophia ran through the trees at a swift pace. If the Clan had attacked John that could only mean one thing.  
  
He had wolf blood in him, she had a chance...  
  
But so did Ruby.  
  
In the Darkness, in the Shadows, she ran.  
  
/Light./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5: Lies and Deception  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dani stood over John defensively, the jade nightdress she wore fluttering in the wind. She had changed only slightly to defend her Clanmate. Her blue-brown hair was a straight navy and her dark brown eyes a silky green. "Ocean Siren!" The Beta she faced hissed, "He has wolven blood in him! It is /our/ right to claim his life!"  
  
Dani growled, "My mother mated with a wolven! /I/ am half wolven, my /sisters/ are half wolven. YOU CANNOT LAY CLAIM TO MY CLANMATE!"  
  
The Beta snarled, showing her fangs. "Dammit Siren! His blood flows through our veins, we own him!"  
  
Dani snarled, showing her own fangs, "His blood also flows through ours!"  
  
A small chuckle floated in from the side. "Reeeally sweet'earts, just shut up and listen. Sophia has laid her claim on him. He's half wolven half vampire, like her, like us."  
  
They turnned to see Sophia in a tight gold sheath and Leslie in a black catsuit. Sophia's honey brown hair turnned into a river of honey red with gold streaks. Leslie's metalic hair turnned into pure metal with gold, silver, plaitnum, titanium and adamantium as well.  
  
The Beta halted at the sight of her Alpha's niece/mate, snarling she turnned away, "Fine. But I expect the Clan wedding to take place, in three days." The Beta's eyes softened as she turnned to them, she always did favor the Von Reptines, "Whether or not those two are the ones getting married."  
  
Sophia and Leslie looked pointedly at Dani, "What!?" She demanded.  
  
Sophia smiled, "Well, you already had a Wolf Lake Wedding, how 'bout a Destined Vampire Wedding?"  
  
Leslie smirked at Dani, and laughed under her breath. "Hm, hm, hm..."  
  
Dani licked her lips, "Sure. I haven't eaten in a while anyway."  
  
They all laughed, and John just shook his head and went back to sleep, maybe they'd ignore him, Waitaminute! Sophia had laid her claim on him? What?  
  
He sat up to ask them, but they'd already disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you really need to say I'd claimed him when he was right there," Sophia murmured, troubled.  
  
Dani shrugged, "It's okay, he was asleep."  
  
Leslie smirked, "No he wasn't." Dani and Sophia stopped and stared while Leslie just kept on walking.  
  
"WHAT!?" They yelled as she walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matthew Donner shook his head and stared into his whiskey glass, hoping it could solve all his problems. On his way to his old haunts he had met up with Vivian. She had assumed, correctly, that his Sophia had Flipped, in his altered state of mind-okay, okay, he was drunk-he had told her about Leslie and Danielle as well. Now not only did he expect Luke to come sniffing around for Sophia, but he had to tell Leslie and Danielle that they were going to be put on trial for leaving and threatening the lives of the Pack.  
  
He had the feeling they wouldn't take it very well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jameson smirked as he drank the blood of his partner for the night. In the morning she'd find herself back in her bed, tucked away safe and sound, but lacking a couple of pints of blood. She'd only think it was an erotic dream, a very erotic dream. It seemed the world was full of /Lies and Deception./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6: End of The Chaos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sophia stared out at the lightening gray sky.  
  
//~~"'Light doesn't always win,' but what did she mean by that?"  
  
Ruby had looked so confused that Sophia wished she could answer. But the realization of what the answer was stopped her. Light doesn't always win, so... She'd never have John, only Ruby would be the victor of his heart. It's funny, but she sort of expected that answer. Even though John was of the Clan, and Ruby not, she'd kinda expected that Ruby would win in the end.~~//  
  
A dark jade football jacket was draped over her shoulders and she looked up to see Dani, "Hey."  
  
Dani sat down next to her, "She didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Sophia looked down, "I know..."  
  
Dani tilted Sophia's head up with her finger, "She just wants you to make sure you take into consideration 'everything.'"  
  
Sophia looked confused for a moment before nodding, "Oh, that..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leslie sat in a chair next to her dad, Smirnoff Rasberry Twist in her hand. He looked up at her, "You're too young to be drinky."  
  
Leslie gave a slight, indelicate, snort, "You're too drunk to be complaining."  
  
He gave a shrug and nodded, "Had to try, I'm your father after all."  
  
Leslie smiled, "Yeah... When's the trial date?"  
  
He threw her a packet, "All the info's in there." Leslie stood to leave but Matt stopped her, "Hey, Les?" Leslie turnned back to him, "How'd you become of the Clan?"  
  
Leslie smirked, "Wanna know how my dormant blood was awakened or shall I explain genetics and the birds and the bees to you."  
  
Matt gave her "the look" that all parents know. "How your blood was awakened."  
  
She looked at the glass in his hand, "Some time when you're less drunk, I don't like repeating that story too often," And she left.  
  
Matt leaned back in his chair, "Teenagers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leslie lay on her black satin sheeted bed and stared at the sky through her sunlight window. She closed her eyes and a small drop of blood red moisture fell from closed eyes.  
  
//~~"Uncle Ryu?" A small 6-7 year old girl asked.  
  
"Yes darling?" Her 30 something year old uncle murmured, leading her down a tall, ancient hallway by her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" She whispered nervously.  
  
He touched her cheek gently and scooped her up into his arms, "Don't worry little maiden, we're just going to see some nice people who were friends of mommy."  
  
She seemed slightly relieved by this, "Okay..."  
  
He led her into a chamber that was full of people dressed in black, the little girl thought nothing of it, afterall, people had been dressed in black when they buried mommy hadn't they? He took her to a high dias in the center of the chamber and began speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen," there were a few titters and muffled laughter but her uncle just grinned at them. "May I present Marie Von Reptine's Youngest daughter," here there were a few gasps. "Leslie Chamos Donner." A few eager audience members reached up with their long elegant fingers to touch this "so-called" child of Marie, only to pull back when they realised she was. Murmurs rippled through the Gathering and Leslie clung to her uncle in fear. He lifted her and, with the help of a few others, quickly stripped her and lay her on an altar which her uncle stood in front of. He bent over her in his gaping ceremonial robes, to initiate her, and mate her. So began the ritual, which she never fully recovered from...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"UNCLE RYU NO!"  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
"NOOO!!"~~//  
  
Leslie sat up, throwing off her covers. It had been her first gathering too. She touched the scars on her body, hoping they'd disappear and it would be like before they were even there. Where she was a happy child, with a mother as well as her father, her two sisters all right... For obvious reasons they couldn't have a dog but that was okay too. She curled up into a fetal position on her bed. This was all her Uncle Ryu's fault, she knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dani and Sophia looked over the information in the packet Leslie had left for them before going up. Sophia sighed, "Well, you should expect it now. It is Vivian doing this."  
  
Dani grinned at Sophia, "You don't like her much do you."  
  
Sophia smirked at Dani, "Why, whatever made you think that?"  
  
Dani laughed and they went up to their rooms to sleep, "G'night sis, see you in the morning."  
  
||The Light Is Born||  
  
"Night Dani."  
  
So, it was the /End of the Chaos,/ for now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Well? Shall I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
